Chrome and Light
by narutos consciennce
Summary: A chaos emerald has just been found in space and Amy does something unusual. Please review. Edited and added a summary.


Chrome and Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters, logos, or zones especially the one mentioned in this story.

"Hey Tails, are you sure this thing is gonna work?"

Tails's radar had just picked up a signal of a chaos emerald somewhere in space. Sonic was just making sure that his creation was 100% sucessful.

"Don't worry Sonic, this helicopter I invented is not as big as a space shuttle but has the same properties as one though."

All of a sudden there was a knock at Tails's door. "Who is it?" Tails shouted. "Well, try and guess. I have a red dress, pink hair, light green eyes and a hammer." she shouted.

"Ok! Sonic, could you get that for Amy. I know you don't like her but I'm trying to track this chaos emerald and see where it is in space." Sonic groaned, "But Tails... fine, I'll get the door."

Sonic slowly dragged himself to the door and slowly reached for the handle and slowly turned the handle and slowly pulled the door to see the girl that Sonic close to despised.

"Hey Sonic, I was looking for you all over Station square. Anyway what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Stuff... now can you leave now? I really don't feel like dealing with you right now." Amy, as you know, really likes Sonic and will track hime down like a radar. "But, I don't want to leave right now, let me stay, please?" Amy was also a persistant girl. "Fine, but under one condition, keep your talking at minimum, alright."

All 3 of them were all in Tails's workshop. Tails was still traking the emerald's location, Sonic was sitting quietly trying to figure out what all those words on the computer were while Amy was just sitting there admiring Sonic's look. She thought Sonic looked cute with that face.

"Alright! I found the location of the chaos emerald. The emerald seems to be located at Chrome Gadget!" Tails exclaimed. "Okay, this'll be easy. I've raced there hundreds of times. I've memorized that place forwards, backwards, blindfolded, you name it."

Tails was packing cargo that Sonic would need for the trip, non-perishable items, water, extra shoes and other not-as-important stuff. "Sonic! everything's packed, stuffed and ready to go! Tails shouted to his workshop. Sonic was inside getting last things needed for the trip.

"Sonic, please can I go?" Amy pleaded. "No, Amy I don't nedd you and your endless yapping and nuzzling while I'm in space." Sonic replied. Amy just stood there, speachless and defeated by Sonic's words. "Your right Sonic, you need space, I get it." Sonic simply nodded and went out the door.

Sonic gave Tails his goodbye and climed up into the heli-shuttle, Tails called it. Amy was standing there watching take his leave, at that moment, Amy noticed the trunk of the helicopter was still open. Tails was already in the workshop getting a camera to take a picture of the heli-shuttle in action. 'The trunk... yeah, that just might work.' Amy quickly jumped into the helicopter's trunk and closed it, while Tails just came back out the camera. The heli-shuttle just activated and reved its propellers faster and faster and it started to take off. Tails flashed a picture while the heli-shuttle was in mid-air. Amy was in the trunk, thinking and wondering what she had got herself into.

Sonic has been in space for about 2 days. Both Sonic and Amy were both bored to death just doing nothing but eating and drinking, except Sonic didn't know that Amy was a stowaway in the trunk.

At long last Sonic reached his destination, chrome gadget. He climed out of the heli-shuttle and sat there and gazed at the mechanical materpiece. After the many times Sonic has been there, he still gets amazed at the beautiful contraption. Many shining towering buildings flashing red and the cresent moon glowing above with the stars was a truly amazing.

Amy, on the other hand, was getting of the trunk, strechting, and quietly gazing and the pretty sight of chrome gadget. Amy snuck up next to Sonic.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, ain't it Sonic?" Amy asked, aware that she was next to Sonic. "Yeah Amy it really is... what the, Amy! How did you get here, and didn't I tell you to stay behind?!" Sonic was angry and also confused on the fact she was here. "Well, the trunk was open and I thought I could just sneak in and stow myself in there so I could be with you." Amy explained. Amy was scared of what Sonic's reaction would be. "Geez Amy, I didn't know that you would go through so much just to come with me... I guess there is nothing I can do. Just follow me." Amy squealed in great delight as she hugged Sonic with a swift action. "And Amy, none of that please?"

"Look, see these things, these are hover scooters. Just jump on one and press the button and steer. Very easy." Sonic explained. "Wait Sonic couldn't you just run instead?" Amy asked "Well this is much easier and more fun so I prefer these." So they both hopped on one and hovered of into the buildings.

Sonic was actually happy that amy came along because the tasks were much easier. Thanks to Amy being there, teamwork from the 2 made things a lot easier. Between pressing buttons and destroying regenerating switches were easier than before.

"Alright, so the emerald should be in this area." Sonic pointed to a big dome that was in the heart of the gadget. The emerald was on top of it. Amy gave Sonic a boost and Sonic easily got on top. He grabbed the blue emerald and showed it to Amy. It was so clear and shiny you could see your reflection in it. Amy looked into it and straitned her hair a little. Sonic chuckled under his breath. "Whats so funny, a girl has to look her best, especially when she is in front of the guy she likes the most" Amy winked. "Whatever, hey we should walk back now." Sonic said. "Wait a minute, what about the hover scooters?" Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and said "I think It would be better if we walked back."


End file.
